Just trust me
by ashlee0012
Summary: 6 years ago, Brooke left Tree Hill with a secret. But now she's back and this time she won't get away that easily without revealing her secret. Set after Season 4's finale. Mainly BL but other pairings too.
1. Introduction

Here's a little information needed.

Pairings;  
BL/BOC/NH/JP/LP/RM/SB/MOC. And that's about it. (:

Characters (Main);  
Brooke Davis 24  
Lucas Scott 24  
Ashley Elizabeth Davis-Scott 6  
Nathan Scott 24  
Haley Scott 24  
James Scott 6  
Ryan Scott 2  
Peyton Jagielski 24  
Jake Jagielski 24  
Jenny Jagielski 9  
Rachel McFadden 24  
Mouth McFadden 24  
Belle McFadden 5  
Bevin Taylor 24  
Skills Taylor 24  
Stephanie Vela 21  
Madeline Davis 21  
Karen Scott 42  
Keith Scott 45  
Lily Scott 6

There will also be other characters, but I don't want to ruin the surprisee!  
So yeah, I hope you enjoy! ;  
And remember,  
_Flashbacks_  
**Song lyrics**


	2. Somewhere Only We Know

**Chapter one – Somewhere Only We Know.  
**

"Mommy, mommy. I'm hungry!"

"Okay baby, we'll stop for something to eat." Brooke pulled over at the first café she caught sight of. She sighed deeply. Karen's Café. Rachel looked at her sympathetically.

"Hey Rach, Maddie, could you guys go and get 10 muffins, 5 pasties and 5 Sunkists"

"Sure."

"Mommy, can we go too?" Ashley Elizabeth Davis-Scott said giving Brooke the famous Davis pout. "Kay. But just be careful hunnie." Brooke replied giving her a kiss on the forehead. Ashley and Belle McFadden jumped out of Brooke's yellow Mercedes Benz. No one could say that 24-year-old fashion designer didn't ride in style. Madeline Davis walked into Karen's Café with Rachel trying to control the kid's hunger behind. She glanced over at the only occupied table. She could make out a few familiar faces and one very familiar. Peyton Sawyer. Or so she thought.

Peyton looked over as the familiar ringing of the chimes rang. Her jaw dropped. She jumped out of Jake's lap. "Maddie!" She cried. Maddie ran over and tackled a very pregnant Peyton with a friendly hug. Peyton pulled back. "Where HAVE been for these past..oh I don't know..8 years?! I've not seen you since I was 18? Wow. So..that makes you 21 right?"

Maddie grinned, "Yup. Old enough to drink. Hell yes. Give me high five." Peyton laughed as they high-fived. They looked at the rest of the table. Jake, Haley and Nathan grinning with amusement and Lucas looking puzzled. There was also a snotty looking familiar girl and 2 children whom she assumed were Nathan and Haley's kids. "Oh, sorry I forgot my manners," Peyton said, "Maddie, this is Nathan, Haley and Lucas Scott. Nathan and Haley's kids, James and Ryan and this is my husband Jake. Skills and Bevin Taylor. Oh and that's Stephanie, Lucas' girlfriend." Maddie smiled and said Hi back. The door opened and Rachel came in with Ashley and Belle screaming at her. Maddie ran over and grabbed Ashley and tried to calm her down. She was at the verge of tears. Her knee was grazed and blood started pouring out. Maddie looked at Rachel for an explanation. "She fell down whilst crossing the street. I was going to go to Br-" She suddenly cut off as she glanced at the people staring at her. She grinned broadly. "Well, well, well," She said as she walked over, "What do we have here? The original clan. And some random kids and a Barbie doll." Peyton snorted. "Anyways, would love to stay and chat but I have to go and feed some hungry kids. Toodles!" Rachel strutted over to Maddie who had Ashley on the table with Belle sitting on a chair. "Hey Rach, do you have a band-aid?" Rachel looked at Maddie cluelessly before replying, "Uh, do I look like the sort of person who carries around band-aids?"  
Maddie tutted. "Just go and order something. We're starving."

Peyton got back up again before Rachel reached the counter. She could feel the stares on her. "Rachel, are those your kids?"

Rachel sighed. "Only the redhead, Belle."

"So is the other one's Maddie's?"

Rachel looked at her carefully. "I think you know full well whose kid's she is Peyton."

"Whose the father?"

Rachel glanced at the door. "Why don't you ask her that yourself?"

Brooke walked in, her Jimmy Choos dragging her along.

"Gosh, how long does it get to get a few muffins and drinks?"

She looked over at Maddie and Ashley and her bleeding knee.

"Ash! What happened sweetie?" Brooke exclaimed running over to her.

"I just grazed my knee mommy. But I didn't cry, because I'm a good girl." Ashley said muffled as her thumb was in her mouth.

"My poor baby." She said as she picked her up and gave a kiss on the cheek, "My little brave girl." Ashley looked like she was about to cry again.

"I'm not a little girl mommy! I'm a big girl." Ashley said as took her thumb out of her mouth and smiled broadly.

"Yes that's right baby. You're my big girl." Brooke gave her kiss on the forehead. "Right, come on girlies. Aunty Maddie can order whilst we go back to the car. Okay?" She looked at Belle who put her hand out. Brooke smiled and took it and led them to the door. She glanced over at the table to the left of the door. She stopped abruptly. Lucas' eyes locked with hers. For what seemed like a lifetime later, Brooke opened the door and walked out with the kids. Tears started to form in Brooke's eyes. "Mommy, are you okay?" Brooke looked down to see Ashley and Belle looking at her concerned. Brooke put on a fake smile before replying, "Of course baby. Now come on, grab my hand, let's cross the road."

Inside, silence had descended upon them. Stephanie looked at all of their faces before asking, "Who was that?"

Lucas looked at her, "No one." He replied lying through his teeth. Stephanie however didn't catch on and shrugged before she started texting on her phone again. Peyton looked up to talk to Rachel and Maddie again but they were leaving. Maddie looked at Peyton before leaving. "Congratulations on the baby Peyton."


	3. More Than Anyone

**Summary;** 6 years ago, Brooke left Tree Hill with a secret. But now she's back and this time she won't get away that easily without revealing her secret. Set after Season 4's finale. Mainly BL but other pairings too. Such as; BL/BOC/NH/JP/LP/RM/SB/MOC.**  
Author's comments;**  
Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm so happy. I thought I wasn't going to get any haha. And, I'm sorry it took me a week to update! It was a bit hectic with it being my last week of school before the summer, but now summer is here and hopefully I'll have some spare time. (: Anyways;  
**cheerrrgurl71: **Lol, Yes, Lucas is a jerk, but in the next few chapters, that will change. He doesn't know about Ashley and how Peyton knows will come in a flashback later. And yeah, I loveeeeeeee Brooke/Haley so I'll definitely put some in for you! And thank you so much for your review!  
**tinycapricorn12: **Haha yeah, but I guess they were all like "wtf?!" and probably couldn't move lol. And yes, Maddie is her sister, and I'm going to reveal how Brooke found out in a flashback. Also, only Peyton knows that Maddie is her sister. (Minus Rachel, Ashley, Mouth and Belle.) That also will be revealed in a flashback about why nobody else knows. And once again, thanks so much for your review!  
**Chapter name; **Gavin DeGraw – "More Than Anyone"

**Disclaimer; I own Ashley Elizabeth Davis-Scott, Belle McFadden, Stephanie Vela and Maddie Davis. The amazing Mark Schwan owns all of the others.**

**Chapter Two – More Than Anyone  
**

8 hectic weeks later and Brooke and Ashley had settled right into Tree Hill. Rachel, Belle and Maddie's casual day-visits from California usually resorted in them staying for the whole week. Thankfully, Brooke hadn't had any run ins with Lucas. But this was all about to change."Mommy, can you take me and Emma to the park?"  
3 weeks earlier, Ashley had started Tree Hill's Kindergarten and as Belle, James and Lily all went there, she fitted right in and made new friends quickly. The phone started ringing.  
"Sure baby. Let me just get the phone Kay? Hello?"  
"Hey, It's Rachel."  
"Hey Rach what's up?"  
"Well, tomorrow it's Belle's birthday and we're gonna have a big party in 2 days. But seen as we're having one here in Cali, I knew that you guys wouldn't wanna miss celebrating her birthday, I thought maybe we could have a party for her at your place tomorrow?"  
"Sure Rach! That's a great idea. Ashley will be thrilled."  
"Excellent." "Do you want me to get drinks or anything?"  
"Oh no, I've got that all sorted. All I need you to do is invite the Peyton, Haley and all that lot."  
Brooke frowned. 'Peyton, Haley and **all that lot**' meant that she was referring to Jake, Nathan and **Lucas.**  
Rachel broke the silence. "Brooke? Are you still there? Look, I know that you don't want to see him, but you have to. You have to tell him about Ashley and why you left. You can't keep lying to him Brooke. And what about Ashley? You can't do this to her. She deserves a father, and I know that Lucas would be a hell of a father to her."  
Tears started to fall out of Brooke's eyes. Rachel sighed after Brooke didn't respond. "Okay, I've got to go. But please Brooke; just think about what I said. How will Ashley react when she's older? It's better for her now." More silence followed this. "Well, I've really got to go now, bye Brooke."  
Rachel hung up. By now, Brooke had slid silently to the floor, her face red and her eyes puffy. She remembered a conversation Lucas and her had 3 months after they started dating.

_Flashback  
"__Brooke, I want us to be honest with each other. No matter what. I don't want there to be secrets between us. So that's why I'm going to tell you my deepest secret. One I've not told any other girl but you. And I can honestly say that I've never meant it as much as I am about to say now."  
Brooke looked into Lucas' eyes. They sparkled with warmth and excitement. The grin etched across his face fell slightly as their eyes locked again, "I love you pretty girl. And I want to spend forever with you. I love when you smile and how you get all excited about little things, like puppies and shopping. You're crazy and spontaneous but you have a good heart and I know you're scared, but I just want to know if you feel the same way as me." Brooke looked over at Lucas. The honesty stood out from a mile away. He just poured his heart out. A smile crept onto Brooke's face as she replied, "I love you too Lucas." Relief swept across Lucas' face as Brooke leaned in for a kiss.  
_

_**No matter what **_were his words. She knew she had to talk to Lucas. But when?

**You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end**

"Hey Brooke."  
Brooke looked up to see Haley.  
"Hi."  
Haley knelt down. "Look, can I talk to you?"  
"Isn't that we're doing now?"  
Haley laughed heartily. Haley sat down next to her. For a few minutes they just sat in silence looking at everyone laughing and joking with each other. Nathan, Jake, Lucas, James, Mouth, Skills and Ryan were playing a game of flag football. Maddie, Rachel, Bevin and Peyton were dancing with Lily, Belle, Ashley and some of Belle's friends that had come with her. Stephanie was on her phone texting again, whilst Keith and Karen were taking a walk down the beach.

**Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?**

"Why did you leave Brooke?"  
Brooke looked down. She thought carefully about what to say before honestly replying. "I was scared Haley. I had no-one. Chase had gone off to New York, Peyton went to her internship, you and Nathan were busy with James. And then I got this letter. It said that my designs were going to be in a fashion show. In Paris. So I left and then I stayed there for a few months. Until, I found out something, and I had to leave. So I went to California. I stayed with my sister."  
"You have a sister?"  
"Yeah, Maddie."  
"How come you never told us?"  
Brooke sighed, "It's a long story."  
"Brooke, I used to stay up all night on_a school night_ listening to your long stories. What makes you think that I won't now?"

**I'm gonna love you more than anyone**

_Flashback_  
"_Brooke, I didn't want to lie to you!"_  
"_Then why did you!?" Brooke screamed at him._  
"_I had to protect you. And your mother."  
Brooke looked at him with disgust. "Don't you dare talk about mom. You betrayed her! You cheated on her! You ruined everything! I hate you."  
Brooke ran through the front door and across the street. A car skidded around the corner. A chilling, hair-rising scream was heard through the prim and pleasant neighbourhood.  
_  
Brooke shivered. "It's getting late, we should probably take the kids home." Brooke was about to stand up when Haley grabbed her hand. "I'm always here for you Brooke. Just remember that. No matter what we've been through." Brooke nodded and Haley let go of her hand.

**I'm gonna hold you closer than before**


End file.
